La danza de los siete velos
by Manfariel
Summary: Rafael conoce a una policía encubierto, la cual busca desmantelar una red de mafiosos en todo Nueva York. La tortuga se sentirá tentado a ayudarle de la mejor manera posible.
1. 1

**1**

Odiaba la temporada navideña, nunca había mucho que hacer, incluso los vándalos se tomaban sus vacaciones para disfrutar de sus familias...si es que tenían. Todos estaban felices, comprando regalos, adornando sus casas, quitando la nieve del camino.

Era normal que por esas fechas se volvieran más gruñón de lo normal y por eso Miguel Ángel le llamara Grinch, pero en realidad no lo era, simplemente no entendía el porqué de celebrar y estar bien con todo el mundo en un día en específico, era igual de absurdo el día de San Valentín.

-Rafa-le llamó Leonardo- Ayúdame a poner la estrella en la punta.- Gruñó por lo bajo, pero no había nada más que hacer, mientras no llegara el año nuevo y con ellos los propósitos de los mal nacidos de seguir robando y molestando a las personas, no tenía una excusa para salir a la superficie, pues, también, su compañero de fiesta, Casey, había salido de vacaciones con Abril.

-Cuidado-dijo su hermano mayor.

-¿Con qué?

-Las esferas- ¡Ah,sí! Las estúpidas esferas eran de cristal. Rafael dio un salto hacia la columna más cercana al árbol, salto encima de ella, coloco la estrella en la punta y cayó limpiamente del otro lado-Presumido.

Después de colocar las luces, y los regalos debajo del árbol (aún faltaban cinco días para Nochebuena); cada uno se dedico a sus cosas, jugar videojuegos, meditar, limpiar el laboratorio, entrenar.

Rafael suspiró hastiado, ¿cómo era posible que no se aburrieran? Siempre había sido inquieto, no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Después de ver tres películas y jugar con Miguel Ángel, su paciencia no pudo más.

-Voy a salir-anunció, para su sopresa nadie le recriminó nada ni preguntaron a dónde iba. Seguramente se habían dado cuenta de su desesperación.

* * *

Al sentir el aire fresco ondeando su banda roja, se sintió mejor y su humor estaba por los cielos. Sonreía, hacía acrobacias, se sentía libre, eso era lo que siempre había deseado, libertad...y patear uno cuantos dragones púrpura.

En su recorrido llamó su atención una gran carabana que transitaba por la avenida, varias camionetas negras y grandes custodiaban una limosina gris.

-Ricos-murmuró. Siguió a los automóviles, de todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Pararon en un salón de fiestas, al ver la limosina, los encargados del valet en el evento se volvieron locos, como si hubiera llegado una estrella de rock. Corrían de un lado a otro, como pollitos sin cabeza, la tortuga miraba divertido desde unos cuantos edificios. Cuando finalmente abrieron la compuerta, surigó un hombre de traje balcno, moño negro, robusto, con ojos de sapo y una sonrisa escalofriante; tendió la mano a su acompañante, una mujer de caireles rubios, ojos de agua de charco, vestida como una bailarina de danza árabe, numerosas pulseras, los pies desnudos, al igual que el bien formado abdomen...

Rafael se descubrió boquiabierto ante la escena, cerró la boca avergonzado a pesar de que nadie lo veía. Los dos personajes entraron a la fiesta, seguidos por sus múltiples guardias. El observador pensó varias veces, antes de decidirse a ir al evento.

-Tengo la invitación perfecta-dijo al ver las ventanas de la parte superior del salón, al parecer, eran el único acceso para él.

* * *

Se encontró en una de esas maravillosas fiestas donde se mezclaban la gente rica, fuera de la mafia o no. Aunque, como lo sabía Rafael, el 70% de ellos hacía negocios ilegales.

-Llegué a la cueva del lobo-dijo para sí mismo al pensar en cuántos de esos personajes se habían escapado de sus manos por milímetros, pero había dejado una gran huella al acabar con sus fuerzas básicas, con sus títeres-Y yo que pensé que también estaban de vacaciones.

Desde el pequeño rincón en donde estaba podía apreciar los movimientos de cada uno, era muy divertido ver que entre los mismos mafiosos coqueteaban con la mujer del otro, ciriticaban, cerraban contratos, etc.

-En enero tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer...-la chica que bajó de la limosina pasó a unos cuantos metros de él, no sólo era hermosa, su sonrisa era espectacular. De su brazo estaba aquel hombre sapo, el cual la agarraba fuertemente, como si ella planera escaparse. Saludaron a personas, presumieron sus vestimentas, sonrieron, hicieron todo lo que suele hacer una persona importante en una fiesta.

Cuando Rafael estaba por irse, pues sería inútil pelear ahí ya que le superaban el número de uno en un millón y la chica tenía el único defecto de ser humana, una conversacón se filtró a sus oídos.

-¿Bailarás para nosotros?-preguntó una mujer ya mayor con sus caros anteojos a la joven.

-Sí-el que contestó fue su acompañante-Bailará para nosotros, mostrará sus habilidades-sonrío complacido. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Qué afortunado eres Tony, de tener una mujer tan bella y talentosa a tu lado!-dijo la anciana.

-Y sexy-agregó el aludido. Cosa que nadie podía negar, ni siquiera Rafael que ahora, por su curiosidad, decidió quedarse a ver el show.

* * *

Cuando habían pasado ya dos horas de comida, mucho alcohol, borrachos, pleito y uno que otro tiro al aire. Por fin, para alivio de las piernas de Rafa, empezó el show.

-Queridos amigos, unos más que otros-los presentes rieron ante el humor de Tony.

-Fanfarrón-dijo Rafa desde su esquina.

-Espero que todos estén pasando un buen rato, y, hablando seriamente, si no estuvieran aquí entonces, quiere decir que serían mis enemigos mortales.-hubo un silencio- Por suerte para ustedes, no lo son- algunos volvieron a reírse otros no-Espero disfruten esta cena de fin de año, a la cual le faltan muchas sorpresas, entre ellas el show que está a punto de presentarse a cargo de mi amada Celeste-hubo un coro de aplausos y gritos. Al parecer Rafa no era el único fan de aquella chica. Tony sonrío torcidamente- Como saben, mi niña lleva haciendo danza árabe desde que tiene memoria, por lo cual debo decir que se mueve de manera espectacular y no sólo sobre el escenario- el comentario arrancó enormes carcajadas a los hombres.

-Y Abril se queja de que soy un patán, debería oír a este tipo.

-Bueno, sin más por el momento, empecemos con el show-bajó del escenario y las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron las del escenario. El telón se abrió y ante ellos apareció Celeste cubierta con un velo todo el rostro y el cabello, encima de su cabeza sostenía un platón con numerosas velas encendidas. La música empezó, ligera y suave. Las caderas de la joven se movieron lentamente, sin derribar ni una gota de cera de su cabeza. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Todos seguían los movimientos fascinados. Lentamente su manos tomaron el platón y lo depositó en una esquina del escenario. Mientras el ritmo de la pieza musical iba en aumento, desenredaba el velo de su rostro, dejando ver, de nuevo, su espectacular sonrisa. La percusión se tornó más rápida, las caderas parecían un terremoto que no dejaba de parar. Las pupilas de Rafael se dilataron y todos en el salón conservaban el aliento...

Un gritó interrumpió la atmósfera, seguida de múltiples descargas de arma de fuego. La tortuga se obligó a concentrarse para encontrar la fuente, a la entrada, múltiples hombres encapuchados disparaban a diestra y siniestra, los guardias también desenfundaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar.

-Estúpidas armas de fuego, la probabilidad de que des al blanco es de una en un millón-Rafa desenfundó sus sais, y se escabulló hasta la entrada. Con cuidado de que no lo vieran, noqueó a unos cuantos encapuchados, sin embargo, ya una gran mayoría habían entrado al salón. - Pero, ¿qué hago?-se detuvo un momento- Que se maten entre ellos- aún no había acabado de pronunciar la frase cuando vio a Tony salir a toda velocidad por entre las balas, escoltado por algunos guardias hasta la limosina y arrancar lo más rápido que se pudo. La tortuga no había visto salir a Celeste- ¡Ay, Rafael! ¿En qué te has metido?-Volvió a escalar el edificio hasta las ventanas, pues la puerta estaba atascada entre gente que buscaba salir y los atacantes.

Entre mesas volteadas, bebidas derramadas y cuerpos mutilados; Rafa se abrió camino buscando desdesperado a la chica, para su alivio no la encontró entre los cadáveres.

-Debe de haber un camerino-se dirigió al escenario, y ahí econtró un par de maleantes que intentaban tirar una puerta, mientras gritaban

-¡Vamos, Celeste, no te haremos daño!

-¡No mucho!

-¡Oigan, fanfarrones!-los dos miraron en las sombras sin encontrar nada-Yo sí les haré daño- lanzó uno de sus sais a la arma de uno, la cual salió volando por los aire y después él debido a la patada en la quijada. Al ver a su compañero caer, el otro encapuchado apuntó a la espalda de su enemigo, pero este se agachó justo cuando la bala estaba por tocarle el caparazón y su puño se cerró en el abdomen del agresor dejándolo totalmente incosciente.

-Basuras-dijo antes de dejarlo caer. El escándalo seguía afuera, si quería sacar a la chica tenía que hacerlo ya. Pateo la puerta, y a su entrada lo recibió la recarga de una pistola y Celeste apuntándole.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Un nuevo disfraz?

-No, me llamo Rafael, tenemos que salir de aquí...-intentó acercarse pero la chica estaba más que dispuesta a disparar. La tortuga suspiró.-Esucha, si quisiera hacerte daño habría dejado que ellos lo hicieran.-señaló a los inconscientes-Tenemos que salir antes de que lleguen más y no pueda defenderte...

-Me sé defender sola, gracias.

-Mira-comenzaba a desesperarse-no dudo eso. Pero si quieres vivir, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-La única salida son las ventanas, y están muy altas.

-Para tí.-La chica por primera vez dudó y bajó un poco el arma.

-¿Puedes subir allá arriba?-La batalla seguía afuera, pero ya no se oía mucha resistencia.

-¡Sí!

-¡Está bien! ¿Qué más da?-Celeste bajó el arma y la colocó en un liguero en su muslo derecho. Rafa no esperó más y la tomó de la mano bruscamente, la jaló hasta atrás del escenario; colocando el dedo en su boca le indicó que se callara. Ella obedeció, la tortuga asomó cautelosamente la cabeza, la batalla había terminado, los encapuchado estaban procediendo ahora a reconocer cadáveres y robar una que otra joya. La tortuga miró a su alrededor, arriba estaban los travesaños del telón, si subían ahí sería más fácil subir a las ventanas sin ser vistos. Aún no formulaba su propuesta cuando Celeste ya estaba subiendo las delicadas escaleras.

-¿Subes o te quedas?-La tortuga la siguió malhumorado.

-Niña insolente- Llegaron al frágil piso de madera, el cual comenzaba a pudrirse. Los dos caminaron tan ligeros como pudieron hasta llegar a la otra orilla, ahí Rafael tendría que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para llegar a la ventana, pero no sólo eso sino llevar encima a Celeste.

-Sube a mi espalda.

-No llegarás hasta allá conmigo encima-susurraban, abajo seguían los hombres armados.

-Confía en mí-la chica se mordió el labio dudosa-No hay otra salida.

-Está bien-enlazó sus manos a su cuello, era más ligera de lo que pensaba. Tomo un poco de vuelo y saltó... alcanzó la saliente de la ventana con su mano izquierda, los brazos de Celeste se tensaron un poco alrededor de su cuello, había contenido de gritarse.

-De acuerdo, ahora sube

-Pero...

-Sólo hazlo-la chica escaló por encima del cuerpo de su salvador. Cuando llegó a la ventana, y se dio la vuelta para ayudarlo, uno de los encapuchados, desde abajo gritó. Celeste, rápidamente, desenfundó su arma y mató de un tiro certero al hombre, pero la ráfaga de balas comenzó.

-¡Sube! -le gritó a la tortuga mientras ella devolvía los disparos. Rafael subió, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de salir por la ventana, una bala alcanzó la pierna derecha de la tortuga, haciendo que se tambaleara y rompiera el cristal de la ventana. Ambos cayeron. En un último intento por proteger a Celeste, Rafael la abrazó, de manera que su caparazón chocó contra el pavimento.

Celeste se incorporó, miró a la tortuga herida.

-Vamos, vivo no muy lejos de aquí-Le ayudó a incorporarse, y caminaron lo más rápido posible que les permitía la pierna mal herida de Rafael.

* * *

_Manfariel_


	2. 2

**2**

Rafa tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de poder enfocar la vista. Ante sus ojos apareció un librerro lleno hasta el tope, un pequeño cubo que parecía alguna especie de sillón y un tapete color miel.

Movió sus dedos varias veces, sólo rectificando que todo estaba bien. Las falanges tronaron un poco pero nada que lamentar. Intentó incorporarse de la sedosa cama pero al hacerlo una punzada en la pierna le hizo tumbarse...todo regresó a su memoria. Había perdido el conocimiento poco después que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta del departamento de aquella chica.

Boca abajo como estaba, giró la cabeza intentando localizarla sin éxito. Gruñó fastidiado, seguro había dormido por horas y Splinter y sus hermanos debían de estar preocupados. Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera se podía mover para ir a la guarida, al menos no por el momento.

Mientras seguía en sus dilemas su cerebro captó el sonido de agua corriendo, aguzó más el oído, y ahí estaba, una regadera. Suspiró un tanto aliviado pues eso quería decir que Celeste no lo había dejado ahí a su suerte.

Procedió a palparse la pierna, para ver de qué tamaño había sido su herida. Para su sorpresa se encontró con un vendaje perfectamente hecho. _Ahora estamos a mano, _pensó. El sonido de la regadera cesó, Rafa dudó por un segundo en fingir inconsciencia, pero no lo hizo. Se escuchó el rechinar de una puerta, seguido por el suave caminar de unos pies descalzos sobre las duelas de madera. Paró a unos cuantos centímetros de la cama, la tortuga podía sentir su mirada sobre su caparazón, escuchó cómo la chica suspiró y se disponía a alejarse.

-Buena noche-dijo entonces Rafael. Celeste se sobresaltó un poco y luego se posicionó frente a su invitado, bajó a cuclillas para estar a la misma altura.

-Buen día, querrás decir. Haz dormido desde ayer en la noche.-Olvidándose del dolor el herido se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-No es para menos- dijo Celeste tratando de tranquilizarlo-Necesitabas analgésicos y antibióticos, te retorcías en sueños del dolor. Supongo que era lo menos que podía hacer.-Rafael se relajó un poco al escucharla, era razonable que hubiera dormido despues de semejante balazo-Tienes suerte, la bala no tocó ningún hueso. Los tendones tardarán un poco en regenerarse, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar; además tu condición física te ayuda.

-Creo que estamos a mano.

-De acuerdo, a mano, pero no me vuelvas a decir muñeca-Rafael torció la boca intentado sonreír, el dolor había vuelto-Iré por el analgésico-la incorporarse el herido pudo notar que Celeste portaba una bata de seda que apenas y llegaba a sus muslos, su rizos ahora estaban un poco alisados debido al peso del agua, de nuevo se sorprendió a sí mismo boquiabierto.

Ahora que estaba incorporado debido a la sorpresa de su sueño, pudo observar mejor el pulcro departamento, no tenía siquiera alguna prenda en el piso.

-No podría vivir así-recordó el cuchitril de su recámara, entonces palpó su cinturón y encontró el pequeño su celular, sorprendido vio que no tenía ni mensajes ni llamadas perdidas.

-Tómate esto-Celeste volvió con una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

-Gracias-cayeron en el incómodo silencio.

-Escucha-dijo por fin-Me salvaste la vida, te lo agradezco mucho, pero necesito que te alejes de mi vida. No sé qué o quién eres pero estar junto a mí es peligroso.

-Si te dijera que esto es nada comparado con otras heridas que he tenido-señaló su pierna-¿me creerías?

-No importa, en verdad, necesito que jamás nos volvamos a encontrar. ¿Lo prometes?

-¿Sabes? Por tus palabras y acciones no creo que seas parte de esos mafiosos-Celeste, perdiendo la paciencia, lo tomó de ambos brazos.

-No entiendes nada de nada. Estuviste en el lugar y momento equivocado...

-No lo creo,-dijo zafándose de sus manos, no le gustaba que le tocasen así-si fuera así estarías muerta.-Celeste ya no mencionó nada- Si quieres que me vaya y no vuelva ayudarte está bien, me iré, sólo necesito un último favor.

-Dime.

-Siendo, lo que soy, sólo puedo salir de noche-la anfitriona dudó.

-Pero en cuanto se oculte el último rayo de sol.

-Hecho.

* * *

El resto del día pasó con Rafael en cama, mientras Celeste realizaba sus tareas diarias: lavar ropa, recoger la cocina, ocuparse del herido, leer, cocinar.

Las palabras que cruzaban eran las necesarias y, cabe recalcar, que la tortuga estaba bastante molesta, no le había gustado la reacción de ella, después de todo la había salvado y aún así desconfiaba de él.

* * *

La noche finalmente llegó, Rafa se incorporó pesadamente de la cama.

-Toma-le dijo Celeste tendiéndole sus sais-Supongo que los necesitarás.

-Gracias.-caminaron hasta la ventana-Bueno, supongo que fue un placer.-La chica le tendió la mano, la tortuga la tomó dubitativa.

-Celeste, mucho gusto.

-Rafael-contestó el otro enarcando una ceja extrañado.

-Fue un placer.

-Sí, como sea.-Salió al cortante invierno de Nueva York y sintió como la pierna le reclamaba el cambio brusco de temperatura- Esta será una larga caminata.

* * *

Apenas había cerrado la ventana cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Un segundo-se colocó unos tacones altos y abrió la puerta, ante ella se encontraba Tony con su sonrisa torcida.

-¡Mi Celeste!-la abrazó y la besó tanto que por poco se la come.-Te perdí entre la multitud, ¿cómo escapaste?-La mencionada contó la historia sin incluir a Rafael en ella.-¡Qué acróbata Lo importante es que estás bien.- La chica no tuvo tiempo para contestar antes de que su pretendiente la adentrara aún más al departamento y tras ellos cerrara la puerta.

* * *

Llegó a la guarida con el aliento descompuesto y arrastrando su pierna. En la entrada estaba Leo

-¡Rafa!-corrió hacia él-pero ¿qué te pasó?

-Lo mismo de siempre.-Se apoyó en su hermano y, finalmente, llegó al sofá. Sus hermanos y su padre se unieron al alboroto. Al herido no le quedo de otra más que contar la aventura de hace una noche.

-¡Sabia que teníamos que ir a buscarte!-dijo Leo

-¿Estuviste en el departamento de esa chica?-preguntó Miguel un tanto impresionado.

-¿Qué querías, babotas?, ¿qué saliera a plena luz del día?

-Aún así te arriesgaste mucho Rafael-puntualizó Splinter.

-No se preocupe sensei, de todos modos me pidió expresamente que saliera de su vida.

* * *

Manfariel


	3. 3

**3**

Salir con la pierna lastimada no era algo que le gustara, pero prefería hacerlo a escuchar a Donatello diciéndole que no se moviera y se cuidara, o los regaños de Leonardo. De todos modos un cojo a media noche en Central Park no llamaba la atención, además, llevaba puesto una sudadera, una gabardina, bufanda y un par de pantalones; cualquiera lo podía dejar pasar por un indigente.

Se frotó la pierna un par de veces antes de decidirse a tomar el analgésico que traía en el bolsillo. Odiaba estar medicado, se le figuraba un remedio para un cuerpo débil, él no era así. Siempre había procurado ser el más fuerte de sus hermanos, es cierto que no tenía el caracter imperturbable de Leo, pero en cuanto a fuerza física, nadie le podía ganar...

Tuvo que detener su caminata debido al leve ruido de un trotar, ere evidente que alguien estaba ejercitándose. Rafa consultó el reloj del zoológico, faltaba poco para la una de la mañana. _¿Quién demonios está haciendo ejercicio a esta hora y en esta época del año? _Y, entonces, la vio, vestía diferente a la última vez, unos pants ajustados, una sudadera que, se podría apostar, pertenecía a un hombre; un par de aundífonos y su cabello recogido en un alborotado chongo del cual escapaba uno que otro rizo.

-Sabía que estaba loca, pero no para tanto.-susurró mientras veía a Celeste perderse entre los árboles. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de ir tras ella pero recordó la desagradable plática que tuvieron, así que siguió su camino.

_No vuelvas a cruzarte en su camino, vas a terminar con otra pata coja. Ese tipo de mujeres no te convienen Rafael. Cómo te gusta meterte en problemas. _Sonrió, era cierto, los problemas eran divertidos, su vida sería aburrida sin ellos. _Además, una mujer humana nunca se va a fijar en ti..._

Cerca de él cargaron una pistola, institntivamente metió la mano a su pantalón buscando sus sais. Un trío de mafiosos lo miraban desde la próxima esquina. Entre la penumbra Rafa pudo ver sus idiotas sonrisas, de esas que reflejan autosatisfacción porque tienen acorralada a su presa, adoraba tanto romper esos dientes. Siguió caminando lentamente, los tres hombres comenzaron a reírse, tal vez pensando que un lisiado no sería problema.

La tortuga estaba a escazos centímetros.

-Oye, abuelo. Danos todo lo de valor que traigas ¿sí? Y no te haremos daño-Rafa siguió caminando.

-¿Que no oíste?-soltó un disparo al aire.

-No deberían estar aquí-fue lo único que dijo antes de saltar sobre el brazo del portador del arma y golpear su muñeca para que la soltara, y caer limpiamente con una sola pierna al otro lado.

-Maldita pierna-susurró. Podía dejarlos noqueados sin problemas pero sería un poco más lento.

-El abuelo voló-dijo uno de ellos. La pistola se había perdido entre los matorrales. Los tres estaban molestos. Con una seña de la mano Rafa les inivitó a atacar, ellos obedecieron cual borregos. La tortuga giró sobre su propio eje antes de soltar un patada con la pierna herida, lanzando al primero contra un árbol. Después dio una vuelta hacia atrás, y, con la pierna sana, dio directo a la mandibula del segundo, el cual ya se disponía a atacarlo.

Ya había sentido la presencia del último, sólo era cuestión de un limpio puñetazo y...

-¡Las manos arriba!-de nuevo se escuchó el chasquido de una pistola al ser cargada. Rápidamente, Rafael, bajó la pierna. Cerca de donde estaba, Celeste, apuntaba hacia el último pandillero; este obedeció las órdenes.-Las manos en la nuca y de rodillas al suelo.-Se acercó cautelosamente y esposó al criminal.-Queda detenido por los cargos de intento de robo a mano armada y, seguro, por posesión de arma ilegal.

Decir que Rafa estaba anodadado era poco, jamás creyó que la chica fuera parte de los mafiosos, pero que fuera policía era otra cosa.

-¿Está bien? ¿No le hicieron daño?

-No...no...

-¿Quiere que lo lleve a algún lado...?-Bajó la mirada hacia su pierna, la tortuga la siguió; un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a manchar sus pantalones. Al parecer había presionado a su pierna haciendo que la cicatrización cayera.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí. Debo irme.

-Pero...

-Estoy bien, buen trabajo.

* * *

-Pero, ¿qué demonios hiciste?-le dijo Donatello.

-Intentaron asaltarme-gruñó.

-Va a tardar más en sanar, sí sabes eso ¿verdad?

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?-Don tomó su botiquín a regañadientes.

-¿Quién te manda a la superficie cuando estás herido?-Pero Rafa ya no estaba con él, su mente divagaba en tantas preguntas que ni siquiera los regaños de su hermano le perturbaban.

* * *

Manfariel.


	4. 4

**4**

-No puedo creer que hayas olvidado el regalo para Miguel Ángel- la voz de su hermano atravesó el rugido del viento y llegó a sus oídos que estaban cubiertos por el casco. Hizo caso omiso al comentario.- Hoy es noche buena, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que va a haber?- Rafa hizo que el motor de la motocicleta gruñera.

-Sí, lo sé, y tu también; y, aún así, decidiste acompañarme.- Leo calló un segundo.

-Necesitarás ayuda, además, no quiero que pase lo del año pasado.

Cada año realizan un pequeño intercambio de navidad. El año pasado Rafael tenía que darle un regalo a Donatello, debido a su actitud grinch, había olvidado por completo el asunto, así que, en un ataque de desesperación y creatividad, la tortuga le regaló a su hermanito un Bo hecho con sus propias manos, el cual ni siquiera duró dos horas. Sin embargo, meses después, compensó aquel pequeño error al regalarle una enorme antología de los descubrimientos científicos más importantes de la historia. Sorprendentemente, aquel mentado libro, se convirtió en la bibliografía principal de su hermano, con sus miles de notas y subrayados.

Llegaron a la plaza comercial abarrotada de gente. La fila para la caja incluso salía a la fría quinta avenida.

-Genial.-dijo Leo.

-Cálmate hermano, Macy's siempre esta lleno desde que tengo memoria.-Aparcaron a unos callejones de distancia. -Además, tenemos la ventaja de ser ninjas y pasar desapercibidos.-El mayor no contestó.

No tuvieron necesidad de escurrirse por las puertas laterales o algo similar. La cantidad de ropa que llevaban puesta era suficiente para hacerlos pasar por simples ciudadanos.

-Vamos a la zona de videojuegos- dijo Leo- y rápido.

Se abrieron paso entre la gente para llegar a las escaleras eléctricas.

-Odio estos inventos, ¿hay otra forma más eficiente de hacer inútil a las personas?- dijo Rafael.

-La mayoría de la gente es perezosa.

Llegaron a su destino, buscaron entre los estantes el videojuego deseado.

-Voy a empezar a matar gente si no encuentro el dichoso juego.

Miguel Ángel había estado hablando del nuevo juego de _Assasin's creed _tanto que ha nadie le cabía la menor duda de que sería el mejor regalo de navidad que alguien le podría dar.

Leonardo también comenzaba a desesperarse, entre los estantes no encontraban nada mas que títulos ridículos de videojuegos, cosas que ni él mismo jugaría sin saber mucho de esas cosas.

-Esto no estaría pasando si hubieras comprado el regalo a tiempo.

-Deja de estarme regañando Leonardo, ya sé que tú eres perfecto.

-¿Les puedo ayudar?- Un encargado de la tienda hizo que la discusión cesara.

-Mmmm... en realidad-Leo dudaba de encontrar el videojuego, era ya muy tarde.

-Estamos buscando _Assasin's creed, _el último.-El empleado torció la boca, mientras los veía con lástima.

-Tal vez pueda revisar el sistema, a ver si queda alguno en bodega.

-Gracias.-Suspiró Rafael.

Mientras esperaban el veredicto, Leonardo fue en busca de una bufanda, pues, al parecer, cada vez que conseguía una Miguel la perdía. Rafa vagaba su vista por los diferentes compradores histéricos que discutían y se arrebataban cosas mutuamente, eran tan divertidos los humanos, a veces, sólo a veces...

Salió de entre los estantes de ropa, con un sueter a rayas naranjas y grises, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas. Llevaba en su mano un montón de bolsas de varias tiendas, al parecer, a ella también se le había hecho tarde con las compras navideñas.

-Vaya, vaya.- Se quedó viendo una falda- Parece ser que tenemos la desgracia de encontrarnos de nuevo.- Su gusto no duró pues de entre las escaleras apareció Tony, con un traje negro y un puro en la mano. -No sabía que se podía fumar aquí dentro, pero de quién estoy hablando, seguramente este sujeto tiene permiso hasta para cagar encima del presidente.- Vio cómo el mafioso soltó una bocanada de humo en el rostro de Celeste antes de plantarle un beso, la chica sonrió a medias, el acto no parecía haberle agradado. Comenzaron a discutir acerca de la falda.

-¡Qué suerte tiene, señor!- el empleado obstruyó su vista, mientras le extendía el maldito videojuego- Era el último.

-Muchas gracias.-miró a su alrededor, Leonardo regresaba con tres bufandas.

-Somos cuatro-dijo Rafael.

-Sí, pero la oferta sólo es 2x1.- el menor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho- Espero que así Miguel Ángel aprenda a cuidarlas. ¡Genial! Econtraste el videojuego.

Ambos miraron la enorme fila con desagrado.

-Para cuando pasemos en casa ya habrán cenado.- dijo Leo.

-Eso es lo bueno de ser ninja.- El mayor enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Mientras los cajeros se encontraban ocupados cobrando y envolviendo regalos, nadie notó cómo dos sombras se escabullían detras de ellos, marcaban sus productos, metían el dinero a la caja registradora y tomaban el ticket.

-Vamos a casa.-dijo Leo.

De nuevo se abrieron paso entre la gente.

-Es mi imaginación, ¿o llegó más gente?- era casi imposible caminar por los pasillos.

-Estamos cerca- no quería que su hermano se desesperara, al menos no más.

Por fin salieron al invierno de la ciudad. Rafa tembló un poco ante el cambio brusco de temperatura.

-Seguro va a nevar esta noche.

-Probablemente.-Caminaron hasta el callejón en que habían dejado la motocicleta, se disponían a irse cuando el sonido de una alarma se escuchó a lo lejos, ambos asomaron sus rostros a la avenida principal, la gente corría despavorida, unos cuantos balazos se escuchaban, los autos se paraban bruscamente para no atropellar a los que salían disparados del Macy´s.

-Celeste- susurró Rafael.-Vamos.

-Pero, ¿a qué nos enfretamos?

-No importa.-dejó las bolsas en la motocicleta y comenzó a subir por las escalera de emergencia del edificio aledaño-¿Vienes?-Leo lo siguió de mala gana.

Saltaron unos cuantos edificios antes de encontrarse en la azotea de la tienda. Se acercaron a una de las pirámides de cristal. Rafael apoyó sus manos mientras sus ojos divagaban, Leonardo permaneció detrás con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Al parecer se estaban saldado cuentas en aquel lugar, hombres encapuchados portaban armas con las que amenazaban a los civiles.

-Otra vez esos tipos-apretó los dientes. Había otro tipo, uno nuevo, parecía ser el jefe. Vestía unos jeans, una camisa y unos lentes oscuros, sonreía despóticamente mientras su fleco cubría una de las micas de sus lentes, delante de él estaba Tony, acorralado. Rafa no pudo evitar sonreír, ese sapo por fin tendría lo que se merecía, pero su felicidad se borraría en segundos, el otro tipo hizo traer a Celeste, dos tipos la custodiaban, el engreído la sacudió frente a Tony.

-¿Qué pasa Rafael?-su hermano veía sus recciones- Aguarda un segundo, él es Tony, uno de los vendedores de armas más conocidos.

-No sé quién sea, pero ella-apuntó con el dedo-sí sé quién es.

-¿Es la chica a la que ayudaste?

-En efecto.

-Rafael, son demasiados-dijo prediciendo los pensamientos de su hermano.

-¿Vas a dejarla morir?

-¿Vas a sacrificarte por ella? ¿A nuestra familia?

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-Tony mencionó unas cuantas palabras y su oponente lanzó a Celeste al piso, de inmediato todos los encapuchados apuntaron hacia ella.

Leonardo se tensó, su carácter imperturbable falló por un segundo.

-No me importa si me sigues o no.-Rafa tomó vuelo y corrió a toda velocidad.

-¡Rafa, no!-demasiado tarde, se había lanzando rompiendo los cristales y cayendo dentro de la tienda. Pateo al sujeto engreído, mientras los encapuchados tiroteaban intentando darle. Rafa colocó su cuerpo sobre la chica, de forma que su caparazón protegía a ambos.

-¿Lista para correr?

-Tú-susurró ella, mientras aún se protegía la cabeza con sus propias manos... las balas dejaron de sonar. La tortuga alzó la vista lentamente, Leonardo había descendido también y con él los encapuchados habían caído como moscas.

-Amo tus trucos-su hermano mayor se limitó a mirarlo. Se incorporó y en seguida ayudó a Celeste.

-Ey, ¿dónde está tu novio?-le preguntó Rafael.

-Aprovecho la confunsión para huir.-dijo Leo.

-Como siempre.- bufó Celeste.

-¿En qué demonios estás metida, muñeca?-la chica lo fulminó.

-Ya te dije que...-Cayó sosteniendo su pantorrilla izquierda. No había gritado, pero ahí se encontraba aquel sujeto de los lentes oscuros. Había clavado una navaja a la chica.

-Hijo de puta-Rafael lo levantó por las solapas. Las sirenas de las patrullas.

-Rafa-dijo Leo con urgencia, el mencionado no lo escuchó, sostenía al tipo y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Te estás meando de miedo.-Y con un limpio puñetazo lo dejó inconsciente y sin lentes, soltó el cuerpo innerte.

-¡Qué discreto!-de nuevo no hizo caso, se arrodilló a la altura de la chica. No emitía ninguna queja pero se sostenía la pantorrilla con fuerza.

-Déjame ver eso muñeca-arrancó la navaja, esta vez sí dejó escapar un leve grito.

-¡Rafael, la policía!

-Hay que llevarla a su departamento.

-¿Qué? ¿No has tenido suficiente de heorísmo el día de hoy?

-¿Tu plan es dejarla herida en medio de estos tipos?-Leonardo miró alrededor, los encapuchados estaban inconscientes, pero seguro había más. Cerró sus puños con impotencia.

-¡Ah! ¡De acuerdo!-el menor no tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando Leo ya cargaba a Celeste sobre su caparazón.-Vamos.

Salieron por la puerta de la bodega. Subieron por las primeras escaleras de emergencia.

-¿Qué hacen?-gritó Celeste, semiconsciente, pues estaba más concentrada en el dolor de la pierna.

-Salvándote.-dijo Leo a regañadientas.

-¡Estamos en las azoteas!-la tortuga casi se quedó sorda.

Llegaron a la motocicleta.

-Me debes una.-le dijo el mayor al menor mientras arrancaban a toda velocidad.

* * *

-No podemos dejarte hasta tu departamento.- dijo Leo al ver la ventana del quinto piso- Al menos no por la recepción.

-Han hecho suficiente-dijo ella desde su espalda. Bajó lentamente.-Puedo caminar desde aquí...-el dolor en verdad era insoportable.

-Deberías llamar a alguien...

-¡No! No... estoy bien...

-Esucha, preciosa-dijo Rafa exasperado-Puedo llevarte hasta tu departamento, pero sólo tienes que prometer que no me dejaras sordo como a mi hermano.

-¿Qué planeas?-preguntó apenas con aliento. La subió a su caparazón y miró a Leo, este simplemente asisntió. Subieron de nuevo a la azotea.

-Oh, no, no...-Rafa estuvo casi seguro de que el grito se escuchó en toda la ciudad y sólo habían saltado de una azotea a otra.

-¡Me vas a dejar sin oídos!

-¡Vamos a morir!-saltaron de nuevo, y una vez más hasta que llegaron a la cornisa de la vetana. Celeste temblaba como perrito chihuahua en la espalda de Rafa, ya no se preocupaba por su herida que seguía sangrando, sólo quería pisar tierra. Fue Leo quien abrió la ventana y dejó pasar a los otros dos.

* * *

Soundtrack:

_Bring me to life - _Evanescence

_Last Kiss - _Pearl Jam

_Fire and Ice - _Within Temptation

_The music of the night _- El fantasma de la ópera

Manfariel


	5. 5

**5**

Una vez dentro del departamento, Rafa, depositó a Celeste en un sofá.

-Creo que eso del vértigo no es lo suyo.-dijo Leo mientras observaba a la chica temblorosa y con sus ojos muy abiertos. Celeste seguía en shock, parecía no darse cuenta de las dos enormes tortugas que estaban en su sala.

-La herida sigue sangrando.-gruñó Rafa, su hermano suspiró y comenzó a buscar en los cajones y puertas- ¿Qué haces?

-Buscando algún botiquín o algo que nos pueda servir. Por alguna razón te importa esta chica y no quieres dejarla así; además, hay que llegar a cenar a casa.- Rafael lo miró, su hermano le dedicó una sonrisa – De alguna manera esta chica te hace ser menos rudo y valemadrista.

-...

-No digas nada.- siguió buscando.

Rafael volvió su vista hacia Celeste, ya sólo temblaban sus manos, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad pero, ahora, estaba mortalmente pálida. La tortuga se quedó atónito, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había sido bueno con el tacto.

Torpemente dio toquecitos al brazo de la chica, en un aún más torpe intento por regresarla a la realidad, pero fue en vano, Celeste no estaba ahí, no psicologicamente.

-Encontré vendas y alcohol.

Leo comenzó a limipiar la herida, su hermano veía a la chica con la esperanza de que el ardor del alcohol la hiciera regresar. Observó la desnuda pantorrilla, el corte había sido profundo pero no largo. Ahora estaba limpia, Rafa sostuvo su pierna mientras Leo vendaba.

-No te preocupes, está en shock. En unas horas volverá a la realidad.

Terminaron la labor. Celeste aún tenía el semblante pálido pero ya no temblaba.

-Ahora, ¿qué?

-Nos vamos. No hay nada que podamos hacer.- dijo antes de que su hermano reclamara – Ya terminamos aquí Rafa.

* * *

Manfariel


	6. 6

**6**

Tres días después fue a visitarla. Aún no entendía porqué lo hacía, estuvo toda la noche anterior en su cama, pensando y, sorpresivamente, apareció a una escasas cuadras de su departamento.

Nunca había salvado algo o, como en este caso, a alguien tan delicado. Estaba acostumbrado a ayudar a sus hermanos en batallas, cargarlos sobre su caparazón como costales, no tenía que preocuparse por cuidarlos, cada quien se hacía cargo de sus heridas...pero con ella, ¿qué pasaba con ella?

Estaba sostenido sólo con una mano sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. La luz estaba prendida, pero no había rastro de ella. Aguzó el oído, escuchó música, algo como estilo tribal. Entró cauteloso, susurros. Asomó ligeramente la cabeza, ahí, en su habitación, estaba Tony sentado sobre la cama sólo en ropa interior.

Rafa frunció el entrecejo ante la imagen. Estaba ocupada. Ella bailaba, era diferente el atuendo, lo que llamó su atención fue un bastón dorado que sostenía en su cabeza sin que se moviera siquiera un milímetro.

Retrocedió un poco, tal vez, después de todo, había sido un error haber ido. Caminó hacia la ventana cuando la escuchó salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Llegó altiva con el bastón en la mano, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella no se inmutó. Rascó su cabeza con el accesorio, miró a su visitante, suspiró y posó un dedo en su boca indicándole que no hiciera ruido y luego señaló el sillón; Rafa obedeció.

Celeste entró a la cocina, salió y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Hizo lo mismo por cinco minutos, hasta que, por fin, tomó asiento frente a él.

Se quedaron ahí, viéndose, sin decir palabra. No sabían qué decir...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó en un susurro audible, Rafa entendió que debía responder en el mismo tono.

-Mi hermano quería saber cómo seguías.-mintió, no estaba acostumbrado a revelar sus emociones, le incomodaba.

-Tu...¿hermano?

-¿No recuerdas?- apretó los ojos.

-Pedazos, como un mal sueño. Supongo que te debo agradecerte por esto.-levantó la falda para mostrar el vendaje perfecto.

-La mayor parte lo hizo mi hermano.

-Tu...hermano, ¿es igual que tú?

-Yo no diría igual-sonrío-pero si te refieres a la misma especie, sí.

Celeste se apretó las sientes, asimilando la información.

-Ok. Van dos veces que me salvas el pellejo, así que la idea de que seas un enemigo queda descartada, entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Rafa sonrío torcidamente, un poco para sí mismo pues se había estado preguntando lo mismo todo ese tiempo.

-¿No es peligroso estar aquí?-señaló con su cabeza la habitación.

-Está dormido y roncando, puede dormir debajo del metro y no despertar.-pasaba sus manos por el cabello-sigo esperando respuesta...Rafael.

-Vaya, muñeca, te aprendiste mi nombre.-sus ojos refulgieron, él suspiró divertido, ella quería jugar sólo estaba devolviéndole el gesto.- Te parece mejor si empezamos mejor por el hecho de que tú, una policía, anda con esos matones.

Celeste dejó de juguetear con su cabello, abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que su boca, el tono de su piel se desvaneció. Rafa estaba seguro que se iba a desmayar.

-¿Cómo...?-tartamudeó un poco.

-Relájate, no voy a decir...

Se levantó de manera abrupta, apenas le dio tiempo de hacerlo. Celeste había sacado una pistola de su muslo.

-Me intriga cómo guardas esa cosas con tan poca ropa. - dijo Rafa mientras tanteaba sus sais, sólo tendría una oportunidad si se decidía a disparar.

-¿Cómo es que...? ¡Llevo cinco años ocultando mi identidad! - a pesar de su exaltación aún hablaba en susurros.

-Tranquila, me iré y tú no dispararás – sus manos temblaban.

-Sí, vete – Rafa comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana sin perderla de vista.

-¡Celeste! - la voz grave atravesó la puerta y llegó hasta sus oídos. La mencionada gruñó por lo bajo.

-Un segundo – respondió lo más dulce que pudo, incluso a su invitado le pareció empalagoso – Tú te vas – señaló con el arma la ventana.

-¡Celeste! - bajó la pistola con hartazgo y la guardó entre su ropa. Señaló de nuevo la ventana antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Rafa caminó hasta la salida. Esa niña tenía un don especial para hacerlo enfadar; el imbécil era él por haber ido.

Abrió la ventana, entró una pequeña ventisca que levantó una serie de papeles de la mesa; una libreta llamó su atención, por su estado era fácil adivinar que la niña la usaba con frecuencia. Tomó una pluma y escribió su número celular.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

* * *

Manfariel (triste porque no han dejado reviews)


	7. 7

**7**

-La pizza está aquí – dijo Miguel Ángel entrando a la sala con tres cajas del preciado alimento. Sus tres hermanos aparecieron en el acto.

-Comida – dijo Donatello tomando la primera caja; no había dormido en 28 horas arreglando la motocicleta de Rafael, el cual la chocó contra una camioneta blindada al evitar un robo a una joyería la semana pasada.

-Esto es un elixir.

-Te tardaste mucho – dijo Rafa.

-Ay, perdón, para la próxima tú vas – se acomodaron en los sillones; Leo prendió la televisión y la primera imagen que apareció ante ellos fue el regordete rostro de Tony; al fondo se hacía oír la voz de la reportera:

_-El mafioso conocido como Tony, es considerado uno de los hombres más ricos a nivel mundial, y él, a pesar de sus negocios ilícitos, muy descaradamente anda por las calles de Nueva York, de fiesta en fiesta – _corrió un pequeño video en el que se veía al delincuente bajar de su limusina y tras él a Celeste, ambos entraron al Empire State. – _Es increíble que un delincuente de su talla ande cínicamente por ahí y ninguna autoridad se atreva a detenerlo._

-Y sigue suelto – apuntó Leo.

-Hemos intentado atraparlo muchas veces, viejo – dijo Miguel como forma de disculpa

-Lo sé.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rafael estuvo en su departamento. No había tenido noticias de ella, a veces, dudaba que hubiera visto la anotación… Y como profecía, su celular sonó. En la pantalla tintineaba el ícono de un mensaje, el número remitente era desconocido; lo abrió y leyó: _Nos vemos en dos horas en la 35 y Madison. Necesito tu ayuda._

Levantó la mirada, sus hermanos veían una película de esas que suelen pasar los fines de semana. Siguió comiendo pensativo, si iba, tenía que hacerlo en una hora, no contaba con medio de transporte.

* * *

Después de lavar los platos, cada uno se dedicó a sus actividades. Rafa subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida antes de salir.

Leo vio a Rafael escabullirse fuera de la guarida, hace mucho que no se metía en sus asuntos, aprendió que sólo es el líder cuando tienen misiones conjuntas; aun así, le mandó su bendición.

* * *

Llegó a la esquina, la niña todavía no llegaba, así que decidió esperar en la azotea más cercana. Su vista estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, no sería la primera vez que le tienden una emboscada. Además, aún no estaba del todo seguro que el mensaje fuera de ella, ¿qué tal si Tony vio la anotación?, ¿había metido a la chica en problemas?

Unos tacones se escucharon a lo lejos, sobre Madison venía Celeste, con su cabello recogido, una falda arriba de la rodilla y una bolsa cruzada. Miraba cautelosa y temerosa.

Rafa ni siquiera pensó sus movimientos. Descendió rápidamente y se ocultó en un callejón aledaño, ella no le había visto. Tomó su celular y marcó, la chica contestó.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó tajante.

-Uy, y yo soy el malhumorado.

-Esto es serio…

-En el siguiente callejón – se cortó la llamada. Caminó rápidamente, estaba oscuro, sólo alcanzaba a vislumbrar los botes de basura, se adentró más, atenta. Tal vez, después de todo, se había equivocado con él.

-Rafael – susurró. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Sí? – se sobresaltó y sacó la pistola de su bolsa, una mano verde detuvo su muñeca en el aire.

-Tranquila, muñeca – lo miró desafiante – Oye tú fuiste la que me citó aquí, no yo. – Celeste se soltó y guardó el arma.

-Está bien – se mordió los labios. Rafa pudo leer la indecisión en sus gestos.

-Sólo dispara.

-Yo… necesito un favor – Rafa se recargó en la pared y levantó su pierna izquierda.

-Te escucho.

-Yo sé que por tus habilidades, sean las que sean, puedes escabullirte y cosas así…

-Muñeca, ve al punto – ella suspiró fastidiada.

-¿Conoces a la reportera Angela Dickens? – Rafa escudriñó en su memoria; regresó al momento de la cena hace unas horas.

-¡Oh! Ya sé a dónde va todo esto, es la reportera que habló sobre tu novio – Celeste iba a reclamar algo pero se contuvo.

-¿Viste el noticiero? Bien, la situación es que Tony y sus mafiosos quieren matar a esta chica – la tortuga entrecerró sus párpados – Nadie habla mal de él y sale vivo.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que la salve?

-Sí – su mirada fue casi suplicante – Tendré los datos de su ubicación en unas horas – abrió su bolsa – Mientras tanto, aquí tienes – le tendió un fajo de billetes, el aludido la miró anonadado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un pago por adelantado del trabajo – la tortuga entreabrió la boca; estaba totalmente sorprendido – La otra mitad te la daré cuando Angela Dickens esté a salvo.

-¿Me estás pagando?

-Obvio, ¿no comes?

-Claro que sí, pero… - jamás le habían pagado tanto dinero – es demasiado.

-Sólo tómalo – aún dubitativo hizo caso de la indicación – Bien, te llamaré en unas horas.

-Muñeca, ¿en qué andas? Me estás metiendo en cosas raras y no tengo idea de quién eres ni qué quieres – Celeste lo miró sorprendida, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de arrepentimiento. Suspiró antes de contestar.

-Ayúdame con esto y no te volveré a molestar – su mirada era suplicante y desesperada.

-De acuerdo – accedió un poco de malas.

-Gracias – caminó de nuevo hasta Madison y se perdió de vista. Rafa esperó a que el resonar de sus tacones desapareciera antes de desaparecer por la coladera.

* * *

_Manfariel_


	8. 8

**8**

- ¿En qué estás metido, Rafa?

- Tú no preguntes, ¿quieres comprarte esa consola?

- Claro, pero no por ello quiero que me vuelen las tripas.

- Ya, cállate – En una hora amanecería; según Celeste, Ángela Dickens, llegaba a su oficina temprano, de hecho antes que la mayoría de sus colegas. Los mafiosos de Tony estarían en la entrada del edificio, esperándola.

- Rafa, no es por presionar, pero no tardará en amanecer.

- Lo sé, Miguel, lo sé – Desde su posición podía ver la entrada y el lobby del edificio a través de los enormes cristales.

- Me estoy aburriendo – dijo su hermano y un momento antes de que pudiera contestarle, un rechinar de llantas llegó hasta sus oídos. Un coche rojo aparcó de manera brusca frente a la construcción; Rafa entrecerró los ojos, algo no estaba bien; tres hombres bajaron del coche, uno de ellos tenía sujeta a la reportera.

- Oye, ¿qué no es ella?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué esperamos?

- Algo no está bien – entraron al edificio

- Rafa...

- Ya, está bien, vamos – descendieron a la avenida principal e intentaron abrir la puerta.

- Necesitamos una credencial – dijo Miguel señalado el escáner.

- Tengo algo mejor – desenfundó uno de sus sais y con cautela botó el sistema de vigilancia – Deprisa – subieron las escaleras hasta la oficina de Ángela, en la puerta estaban apostados dos tipos; los hermanos no siquiera se miraron, cada uno se encargó de noquear.

Rafa acercó su oído a la puerta

- Vamos, escribe esa carta – alcanzó a oír.

- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué dicen? - Miguel se recargó en su caparazón.

- Espera, Miguel Ángel – gruñó – y cállate, vas a arruinar todo.

- Uy, como siempre yo arruino todo... - el sonido de la bala atravesó la oscuridad, pasó rozando su bandada antes de perderse.

- Ya ves como sí arruinas todo – pateó la puerta y lanzó un shurikken en contra del matón, alcanzó a cortar su mejilla, distracción suficiente para abalanzarse sobre él y estamparlo contra la pared.

- ¡Miguel, llévatela!

- Señor, sí, señor – Ángela se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, tenía el rostro impregnado de preocupación pero no de miedo, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas – Perdone, señorita – no le dio tiempo de reclamar cuando ya la traía sobre el hombro cual costal.

- ¿Qué demonios traes puesto? - preguntó el matón tratando de soltarse.

- ¿No has oído que el color verde es la nueva moda? - apoyó su cuerpo contra el abdomen de su enemigo, lo cual le permitió cargarlo y tirarlo de espaldas al piso, se quejó, Rafa tomó la pistola y la lanzó por la ventana, desenfundó uno de sus sais y se colocó en cuclillas.

- Escúchame bien – apoyó su arma sobre su rostro – dile a Tony que se aleje de esta chica, sino, no respondo por sus hombres – cortó su mejilla encima de la herida ya hecha por el shurikken, formando un tache.

Las sirenas de las patrullas comenzaron a acercarse, Rafa salió por la ventana y escaló hasta llegar a la azotea. Se asomó cauteloso hacia la calle, varios policías descendían de sus automóviles y entraban al edificio; alcanzó a distinguir a la reportera, al menos había cumplido, pero ¿dónde estaba Miguel?

- Ya te habías tardado – dijo su hermano surgiendo de la nada.

- Qué chistosito, ¿qué pasó ahí? - Miguel Ángel estiró sus brazos hasta cruzarlos detrás de la nuca, guiñó un ojo.

- La chica se asustó en cuanto la bajé y llamó a la policía. ¡qué poca valentía! No se asusta por unos matones con armas, pero sí por una tortuga que la salva ¡carajo! - Rafa sonrío a medias.

- Vamos a casa.

* * *

Apenas habían cruzado el umbral cuando Rafael recibió en mensaje de Celeste: _Nos vemos en dos días, gracias._

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestarle para saber en dónde, esa niña le hartaba, siempre con sus enigmas y misterios, pero... a la vez eso le daba curiosidad. Llegó a su habitación y cayó dormido.

* * *

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Celeste lo citó en su departamento. Previniendo una posible emboscada andaba con cuidado, mirando cada cierto tiempo por detrás de su hombro.

Llegó a la ventana y tocó con ligereza el cristal, Celeste asomó desde la cocina y le abrió, esta vez su atuendo era más fachoso, unos pants y una blusa; sus mejillas sonrosadas hacían entender que acababa de hacer ejercicio; una vez dentro de la sala, la tortuga se dejó caer en el sillón.

- ¿Qué pasa, muñeca? - Celeste cerró un poco enojada la ventana, Rafa sonrío para sí mismo; era evidente que le molestaba ese apodo pero no iba a reclamarle nada por el enorme favor que le había hecho.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó? - caminó hasta un armario.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A la declaración de Ángela Dickens en el noticiero – Rafa la miró perplejo y Celeste dobló sus dedos simulando unas comillas - "Una cosa verde y fuerte me sacó del edificio".

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Que la dejara en la oficina para que la mataran y pareciera suicidio? - no iba a mencionar a Miguel, aún no estaba seguro de ella, tanteaba en terreno peligroso.

- ¿Suicidio?

- Es mi teoría, estaban obligándola a escribir una carta – Celeste sostuvo su barbilla pensativa, abrió el armario y sacó otro fajo de billetes, lo lanzó a su invitado.

- Estamos a mano.

- Gracias por el dinero, muñeca; pero estamos lejos de estar a mano – la chica se recargó en el mueble.

- ¿Qué más quieres, Rafael?

- He arriesgado mi vida por tu culpa tres veces, ¡tres! - su paciencia llegó al límite – Espero como mínimo que me respondas en qué estás metida... - el picaporte de la puerta giró, para cuando la anfitriona devolvió la vista al sillón, Rafa, había desaparecido.

- Hola, chula – saludó Tony, Celeste sonrío con delicadeza.

- Hola, querido – Rafa, colgado en el umbral de la ventana, hizo cara de asco ante el tono de la niña, ese día no podría conseguir nada más.


	9. 9

**9**

-Esto les va a gustar-dijo Donatello.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó el menor acercándose al monitor de su hermano, mirando sin entender el montón de líneas que subían y bajaban.

-Estoy escuchando una conversación bastante interesante.

-¿Qué es, Don?-preguntó Rafa.

-¿Recuerdan aquella última vez en la pude colocar un dispositivo en una de las camionetas que lograron escapar aquella última vez en el Times Square, de los compinches de Tony?

-Sí.

-Pues he estado escuchando algunas de sus conversaciones y he descubierto el código que usan, a Tony lo llaman "Halcón", a su mano derecha le llaman "cangrejo"…

-Sí, sí, sí-interrumpió Rafa-Dinos la parte interesante- Leonardo miró con reproche a su hermano.

-Está bien, el punto es que, por lo que pude deducir, habrá un cargamento de armas que llegará al muelle 17.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó el líder acercándose a la computadora.

-Esta noche, para ser precisos a la dos de la mañana.

-Vaya, por fin algo de acción, estas muñecas ya se estaban aburriendo-dijo Rafa desenfundando sus sais.

-Supongo que es el momento perfecto para deshacernos de Tony y toda su mafia-dijo Leonardo-Vamos a prepararnos.

* * *

El viento calaba los huesos, las noches junto al Hudson nunca habían sido calurosas; no era la primera vez que estaban ahí con la esperanza de interrumpir algún crimen.

-Viejo, hace frío-dijo Miguel haciéndose más pequeño para controlar su calor corporal.

-No deben tardar-dijo Donatello exhalando una columna de aliento, miraba atentamente al firmamento.

-Miren-dijo Leo, al otro lado del muelle llegaron cuatro camionetas negras.

-Empieza la diversión-dijo Rafa.

-Empieza el plan, dividámonos-Don jaló a Miguel de su pequeña madriguera, y de manera cautelosa comenzaron a acercarse a las camionetas.

-Llegó nuestro barco-Leo miró hacia el río-Vamos-descendieron al agua helada sin salpicar ni una gota.

-La próxima vez deberíamos pedir una paga-dijo Rafa tratando de reprimir un escalofrío.

* * *

Donatello y Miguel Ángel se encontraban sólo a unos metros de su objetivo, el barco dejo caer el ancla y los hombres se acercaron al muelle.

* * *

Rafa y Leo escalaron por el borde del barco gracias a los guantes que su hermano inventó adheribles a todas las superficies. Se asomaron a cubierta, esperaron cautelosamente antes de decidirse a subir. Caminaron hasta llegar a una de las ventanas del camerino principal. Dentro, en una sala lujosa, se encontraba Tony con algunos empresarios o al menos, eso parecían.

-¿Qué será tan valioso para que Tony se arriesgue a ir en el mismo barco?-preguntó Leo.

-Tal vez mercancía nueva…-y justo, ante sus ojos, apareció, con un vestido morado que entallaba su figura-Muñeca-susurró; miró a su hermano preocupado, pero éste pareció no escucharle.

-Vamos a la bodega.

* * *

-Viejo, creo que me enfermaré

-¿Quieres guardar silencio?-instalaba los dispositivos en las camionetas, si todo salía bien sus inventos sabotearían todo el sistema para que no pudieran andar y por tanto no podrían seguirlos. Sólo faltaban dos.

* * *

Derrotar a los guardias de la bodega no representó ningún problema

-Toda tuya-dijo Leo, abriendo paso a su hermano para que éste botara el seguro de la puerta con sus sais.

-¡Ou!-dijo al ingresar al compartimento; los paquetes de papel blanco ocupaban todo el espacio en largas columnas hasta el techo. Leo rasgó el más cercano con su catana, un hilillo blanco comenzó a salir de él, parecía nieve molida. -Ahora es droga también.- colocó su dedo, y saboreó la sustancia.

-Y yo soy el subversivo.

-Cocaína-dijo ignorando el comentario.

-Estoy seguro que volar todo esto le va a ocasionar diarrea a Tony.

-No-Rafa lo miró extrañado, mientras él comenzaba a buscar en su cinturón-Porque lo volaremos junto con él.

* * *

-Sólo falta uno Miguel

-Don, ¿por qué siempre hacemos misiones en lugares peligrosos y que traen enfermedades?-titiritaba.

-Más bien, tus anticuerpos parecen los de una amiba.

-Me siento fatal…-soltó un estornudo; tapó su boca instintivamente pero ya era tarde. Donatello se tensó y colocó la mano en su bo, Miguel tomó sigilosamente sus nunchacos.

* * *

-¿Qué?-estaba boquiabierto, generalmente el de las propuestas radicales era él.

-Este sujeto ha estado suelto por años y ha construido un imperio de mafia en Nueva York, hemos intentado ponerlo tras las rejas pero ha sido imposible…

-Leo.

-No, estoy del todo convencido, pero no veo otra alternativa.

-No lo hagas-el mayor se detuvo y miró a su hermano sorprendido.

-Me sorprendes Rafael, creí que tú más que nadie quería acabar con esto.

-Sí, pero-no quería decirlo, se sentiría ridículo, no, además ¿por qué protegerla? Lo metió en una cantidad de problemas enorme, pero a pesar de todo…Leo adivinó su pensamiento.

-Es la chica, ¿cierto?-no contestó-Escucha, Rafa, está con él y seguro es parte de la mafia…

-No es así-se mordió los labios, ¿cómo explicárselo a él? "¿Hice unos cuantos negocios con ella para ganar dinero?" Claro, cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. "¿No es tan mafiosa como parece?"

-Dime ¿cómo lo sabes?-colocó el detonador en los paquetes, comenzaba a programarlo. ¿Cómo decirle sin quedar en ridículo y, peor aún, regañado y expuesto en sus negocios? Al no recibir respuesta, Leo, continúo – Tiene que ver con la nueva consola de Miguel Ángel, ¿verdad?-A veces olvidaba por qué era el líder.

-Sí…

-Escucha Rafael-lo miró de esa manera helada muy común cuando está enfadado, molesto o se siente traicionado-No me importa cómo hagas tus negocios, pero meter a Miguel, ¡poner en riesgo a nuestra familia!

-Ya vas a empezar con tu sermón, yo no le apunté con una pistola para que fuera…

-¡Si vas a hacer negocios con mafiosos, está bien, es tu vida, pero no meta a los demás! ¡Voy a volar este maldito barco, con todos sus tripulantes!

-¡Esa chica no es una mafiosa!

-¡No me vengas con eso!

-¡Claro, sólo Leonardo puede ver la bondad de las personas, como lo hiciste con Karai!-el mencionado abrió los ojos, Rafa había dado justo en donde le dolía. Después de todo la aprendiz de Shredder nunca fue la persona que la tortuga creyó.

Leo abrió la boca, pero en ese momento sonaron los balazos, provenían del muelle. Ambos se miraron.

-¡Quietos ahí!-cinco matones llegaron con sus pistolas y les apuntaron.

-Esto será divertido-Rafa corrió y saltó sobre uno de ellos pateándolo en la cara; Leo partió la pistola de uno de ellos antes de soltar una patada en su pecho. El menor se encontró cara con cara a otro, apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado, tomar su muñeca y desviar la bala hacia el techo, con un codazo le sacó el aire y lo dejó en el suelo; cuando volvió su mirada, para encontrar a un tercero, éste ya había jalado el gatillo, la tortuga se agachó, el proyectil dio contra el dispositivo de Donatello.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-gritó el mayor, jalando a su hermano. La chispa había provocado que el invento explotara en el acto, apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, la bodega detonó; Leo cayó al agua; Rafa estaba seguro de haberse quemado la pantorrilla, se incorporó, su hermano flotaba y le hacía señas para que se lanzara, a lo que no hizo caso.

Corrió, hasta llegar a cubierta. En el muelle Donatello y Miguel se habían hecho cargo de los mafiosos y guardaespaldas, yacían inconsciente; a lo lejos, corriendo por la avenida, distinguió a Tony y a tres de sus secuaces, no la vio, no vio ningún punto morado. El barco comenzaba a hundirse.

-¡Celeste! ¡Celeste!-corrió a proa, la chica tenía el pie atorado en la rampa que conducía al muelle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Después me agradeces-intentó primero jalarla, pero la pierna no cedió-Será a la mala-Comenzó a romper la madera, otra explosión más intensa, se cubrieron con los brazos; el fuego había llegado al cuarto de máquinas, si no se daba prisa o quedarían asfixiados por el humo o el barco se los llevaría al fondo-¡Vamos!-siguió rompiendo la madera

-¡Vete de aquí!

-Deja de hacerte la mártir-cedió la madera y entre los dos consiguieron aflojarla aún más-¡Larguémonos de aquí!-le ayudó a incorporarse, apenas consiguieron saltar del barco cuando detonó una explosión más. En el aire, Rafa, envolvió a Celeste con su cuerpo y cayeron al agua, la chica estaba inconsciente -Típico- nadaba hacia la orilla, Leo le alcanzó. No le dijo nada, eso era más perturbador que un regaño. Llegaron al muelle en donde los esperaban sus hermanos; Don se encontraba en el asiento del piloto en la camioneta que todavía funcionaba, entre los otros tres depositaron a la chica en el suelo, respiraba dificultosamente.

-Listo, vámonos-dijo Leo dispuesto a subirse a la camioneta

-¿Planeas dejarla aquí?

-¿Planeas llevarla a la guarida y poner nuestra ubicación en riesgo?

-¡Mírala, Leo, está herida e inconsciente!-la chica tenía numerosos cortes en el cuerpo, tal vez con la explosión algunos vidrios saltaran hacia ella. El mayor suspiró con fastidio, la situación era superior a su frialdad. Las patrullas se oyeron a lo lejos.

-¡Está bien!-subieron rápidamente y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

* * *

Donatello, procedió a su papel de doctor. La chica tenía numerosos cortes, pequeños, pero demasiados, además de los rasguños provocados por la madera, fue con ella con quien demoró más. La quemadura de Rafael era de primer grado para su suerte, Leo traía una a su vez sobre su hombro.

-Debería cobrarles por cada ocasión que tengo que estarlos curando-Miguel Ángel cuidaba de Celeste y de él mismo, en verdad estaba enfermo, sorbía té mientras observaba a la chica.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí antes que despierte o Splinter se dé cuenta-su padre aún no había salido de su habitación.

-Es peligroso llevarla a su departamento-dijo Rafa.

-No me importa, suficiente nos hemos puesto en peligro por tu culpa-Don, al ver que comenzaban a discutir simplemente meneo la cabeza, levantó sus cosas y desapareció. Miguel suspiró y se retiró a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa con los códigos que tanto sigues, Leo?

-El primero es proteger a mi familia, no me importa si tú te quieres meter con mafiosas; ya es bastante malo que la hayas salvado otras dos veces…

-En ese momento no te importó.

-¡No sabía que era una mafiosa!

-¡No es una mafiosa!

-¡Es suficiente!-Splinter apareció en la sala, miró a la chica y después a sus hijos - ¿Donatello?

-¿Sí, sensei?-apareció

-¿Le diste analgésicos a nuestra invitada?

-Así es.

-¿Lo suficiente como para que duerma hasta el amanecer?

-Creo que las medicinas y el shock la mantendrán dormida hasta medio día.

-De acuerdo. Rafael, llevas a esta niña a su hogar al amanecer y fin de la discusión.

* * *

Manfariel


	10. 10

**10**

El ligero olor que desprendía la taza le tranquilizaba, su rostro recibía el vapor del delicioso néctar de la cafeína. Sus hombros tensos brillaban a contra luz con la ventana, su abdomen firme, se esforzaba por endurecerlo más…habían sido semanas difíciles, cada vez había estado más cerca de que su plan fuera descubierto… de no ser por él…sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza _¡Celeste!¡Celeste!...¡Deja de hacerte la mártir!_ El último recuerdo le robó una sonrisa, Rafael sí que sabía tratar a las mujeres.

**Inicio del Flashback**

_Las náuseas lo invadían todo, despertó de manera abrupta y se incorporó, respiraba agitadamente, suavemente tocó su estómago y maldijo para sus adentros por todas las cosas a las que se arriesgaba. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en su departamento, serían aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana, pues los tenues rayos del sol jugueteaban aún con las sombras._

_-Creo que necesitarás esto- la voz llegó de la cocina mezclada con un intenso olor a café, Rafael le tendió una taza del brebaje – El shock seguro no te ha dejado nada bien.- Lo miró con desconfianza._

_-Tú…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No te entiendo Rafael_

_-Si yo me entendiera me metería en la mitad de problemas que tengo ahorita.-Tomó la taza y bebió, su cuerpo se lo agradeció- Vaya que eres una molestia.- El comentario le agarró desprevenida, estaba a punto de reclamar – Ni te atrevas a reclamarme que he arriesgado más por ti que por cualquier otra persona a la que apenas conozco. –Se quedó mirándolo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Suspiró, era justo que le contara todo, aún no sabía cómo pero esa tortuga se había ganado su confianza…bueno, sí sabía cómo, simplemente salvándole el pellejo una cuantas veces._

_-Está bien-se sentó-te contaré todo.-la tortuga abrió los ojos sorprendido-¿No era lo que querías?_

_-No pensé que fueras a aceptar tan fácil – comentó mordazmente._

_-Soy huérfana, toda la vida lo he sido, nunca me adoptaron. A los 18 años tuve que buscarme mi propia vida y forma de manutención, comencé como mesera en un pequeño bar, no ganaba mucho pero lo suficiente como para mantenerme con vida. Una noche, un pedazo de idiota, quiso pasarse de listo mientras trabajaba, me defendí sola y el desgraciado terminó en la acera fuera del local, como consecuencia mi jefe me echó por haber escandalizado a su clientela; ahí descubrí que era buena para ese tipo de cosas así que me enlisté en la policía de Nueva York y en tres años, de manera discreta, me ascendieron a detective en el departamento de tráfico de armas y con ello me colocaron como agente encubierto para desmantelar el coto de Tony ya que es el más importante en toda la ciudad.- esperó pacientemente a que Rafael, el cual estaba recargado sobre la puerta de entrada, dijera algo. _

_-¿Eso es todo? ¿No padres asesinados? ¿No deseo de venganza?- Celeste sonrío ante su incredulidad._

_-No._

_-¿Justicia pura?_

_-Exacto.-se quedó pensativo, analizando a la chica, no le creía todo lo que decía, algo apestaba ahí._

_-¿Por qué decidiste decírmelo?-ella guardó silencio un rato, sus manos estaban calientes gracias a la taza, el humo enmarcaba su rostro._

_-Supongo que me cansé de que fueras tan impertinente en salvarme y estar a punto de arruinar mis planes. Ahora sabes que he pasado tres años intentado ganarme la confianza de ese tipo, estoy logrando dar en el punto exacto, hasta ahora he conseguido que cinco de sus colegas más importantes hayan caído en prisión… no es fácil fingir ser ella._

_-No parece costarte trabajo._

_-Te equivocas, ver torturas y matanzas a sangre fría no es lo mejor que me ha pasado, mucha veces he querido renunciar.- Rafa torció una sonrisa-¿Por qué sonríes?_

_-Porque hay algo más aquí, muñeca. Algo que no estás diciendo-se mordió los labios, a veces olvidaba lo bueno que era._

_-Sí, estuve pensando estos días que… ¡vaya! Eres muy bueno en esto que haces y creo que haríamos buen equipo._

_-¡Ajá!... Espera, ¿qué? _

_-Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría trabajar contigo.- Rafa cruzó los brazos, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.-Ya lo has hecho_

_-Sí, pero ahí ganaba dinero, ¿esta vez que ganaré?_

_-Lo mismo...-la agarró desprevenida, apenas y tuvo tiempo de evitar esa estrella voladora que usan los ninjas. Soltó una risita._

_-Tienes reflejos, podremos sobrevivir.-Estaba furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía a lanzarle esa cosa?- Escucha, muñeca; analizaré tu propuesta y si vuelvo hoy por la noche, entonces, tendremos un trato.-Ni siquiera se despidió, sólo se dejó caer por la ventana._

**Fin del Flashback**

Su café se había terminado, notó una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Alguien llamó a la puerta, se estiró perezosamente antes de repasar la historia de supervivencia que tenía lista para Tony.

* * *

Manfariel

¡Reviews por favor!


	11. 11

**11**

Estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre el sofá. Dos de sus hermanos dormían, Donatello estaba entretenido en la computadora con algún algoritmo extraño.

Llevaba horas meditando sobre la propuesta de Celeste, era difícil resistirse a los encantos de esa chica y no se refería sólo a los físicos, le estaba ofreciendo una buena cantidad de dinero (cosa que le hacía falta a su familia ya que siempre andaban mendingando y buscando sobras de comida en los contenedores de los restaurantes, las pizzas era a lo único que podían acceder fácilmente), otra ventaja era desmantelar un sindicato de mafiosos que a él y a sus hermanos les habían ocasionado muchas molestias, sin embargo, eso era peligro y seguramente a Leo no le caería en gracia que anduviera en esos negocios… sonrío ante su pensamiento, esas cosas siempre eran las más divertidas.

* * *

Golpear el saco siempre le causaba catarsis y más cuando el tarado de Tony la recorría con sus regordetas manos y ella tratando de fingir placer cuando, en realidad, le daba asco.

-¡Vaya!-la voz hizo que girara sobre su propio eje para patear al bastardo que había entrado a su casa…el ataque fue detenido…Rafael sostenía su tobillo cerca del rostro, Celeste torció una sonrisa.

-Deja de ser tan silencioso.

-Es parte de mi entrenamiento – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me puedes soltar?

-Te ves muy sexy así – la chica se sintió sus mejillas encenderse, pero al parecer la tortuga no lo notó debido a lo acalorada que estaba. La soltó.

-Supongo que tenemos un trato, ¿no es así?

-No tan rápido muñeca, aquí falta algo importante – movió los dedos simulando billetes.

-Te pagaré diez mil dólares por misión – la tortuga silbó.

-¡Wow! En realidad sí que me quieres comprar.

-Mis jefes están dispuestos a pagar lo que sea necesario para meterlos a la cárcel.

-De acuerdo, – se sentó – soy todo oídos. Cuéntame qué has averiguado de estos sujetos.

* * *

Manfariel


End file.
